The Truth of Helga Pataki
by FenyxEmber
Summary: Helga Pataki wasn't who anyone thought she was, in fact, she technically didn't even exist. Who was the girl that took all of Hillwood by storm and imprinted herself in the minds of its residents? Who is the man that suddenly took her away from what she assumed, like most everyone else, was her home? And just what is her life to become?
1. Prologue

**Hey, you guys! I'm back! Yes, I know, I'm supposed to be working on the Teen Titans fanfiction, but I'm already halfway done with the second chapter. Aaaannd.. this just wouldn't get out of my head. So, bear with me and my ridiculous ideas, because I had to post this or go insane! Despite that insanity is the best form of creativity!**

 **Whatever, on with the story!**

March 26, 1991

The sound of a crying child filled the room, alighting smiles upon the couple as the blonde woman held a pair of twins to her chest. The man gently stroked sweat-slicked hair from his wife's forehead, his soft gaze resting on their newborn children. One was a little boy with pale blonde hair, navy-colored eyes, and faintly tanned skin. The younger of the twins was a girl with ivory skin, sapphire orbs, and thick, golden locks on her head.

"They're so beautiful," the man whispered, twisting a golden curl between his thumb and index finger as he looked at his daughter. They had been waiting nine months for the children, and now they were in their arms, welcomed into the world by both of their loving parents.

"Indeed they are," a voice sounded from behind them. Instantly defensive over his family, especially considering how vulnerable they currently were, the brunette man turned around and glared at the group standing before him. Three men, dressed in green uniforms, strode into the room with confidence. It was the one between them, however, that put him on edge. His mind was only on protecting his family; he only cared to keep his wife and newborn twins safe despite what would be done to him.

"Who are you?" he asked them, clenching his hands into fists as he stepped closer to his family in attempts to hide them. The man with a skull on his head seemed amused by his attempts and chuckled darkly in response. The sound caused a shiver to run down the man's back, and he unconsciously moved a step farther from the intimidating figure.

"Now that's none of your concern and most certainly not the right question," the man answered which only served to confuse the parent. However, his wife's cry of dismay startled him to turn around. Two other men stood on the other side of the room, one of which held his newborn daughter in his arms. Panic rose in his chest, the sight of his child in the arms of a stranger his undoing.

"Let her go!" he yelled, taking a step forward to remove his child from the stranger. He had been much too reckless in his attack, and he was unaware of the man that stepped up behind him and bashed his head with his fist. Suddenly, his vision blurred, and he could only watch as the men walked out before he fell unconscious as his wife cried.

*-*HA!AM:JK*-*

April 14, 1991

The phone rang, startling the young woman who had been about to make a call to her friend about their literature assignment. Frowning at the interruption, she pressed the call button and placed the device to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked boredly, twirling a strand of her blonde hair between her index and middle finger. She was hoping it was only a telemarketer; then her father wouldn't fault her for being rude and hanging up.

"May I speak to Mr. Pataki?" the voice on the other end said, stunning the blonde laying on her bed. It wasn't his question that gave her pause but his tone. His voice was deep, confident, and despite asking a question it seemed to be an order. One she'd be stupid to refuse. And Olga Pataki prided herself in not being stupid.

"O-of course," the girl managed, stumbling from her green covers and making her way out of her room. Her feet thudded lightly against the wooden floor as she practically ran down the stairs and into the living room. As usual, her dad was watching tv with the control tightly in his right hand and a burrito in the other.

"Daddy," she called out, gaining the attention of the man on the couch as she held out the phone, "There's someone on the phone for you."

"Give it here, Olga," he told her, taking the phone from her outstretched hand and anchoring it between his ear and shoulder, "Hello?"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Mr. Pataki?" the voice asked, amusement evident to the man on the recliner. His eyes widened slightly as a ripple of fear coursed through his body, and he looked behind the couch to ensure that his daughter had left. Indeed, she had gone back to her room the minute she'd been relieved of the phone.

"How can I help you?" he asked the man, a tremor in his voice that he had no doubt the man could hear. It was a natural reaction, Big Bob assured himself, the man on the other line was practically a predator and he was no more than the prey.

"I need you to raise a child for me. Until her tenth birthday," the man answered simply, a clear warning in his voice should he refuse. Big Bob didn't know much about the man, but he knew enough to know never to cross him. He'd done business with "Thorton Hunter" before and refused to ever have that man's wrath directed at him. But still..

"A child?" he couldn't help but ask. He heard an irriated sigh on the other line and tried to reign in his anxiety; he was hoping his curiosity wouldn't be the result of his death.

"A child, Mr. Pataki," the man replied, a dangerous edge to his voice, "No questions need to be asked. Just raise her until her tenth birthday. All the paperwork has been done already." Big Bob nodded, taking in that information. Thorton Hunter was anything if not efficient, and with the arrangements already made, he knew he couldn't refuse him. Wouldn't have even if it had been a spur of the moment decision. He valued his life after all.

"Alright. When will the child be here?" he asked the man but was suddenly met with the beeps of the dial tone. Furrowing his brow, he pulled the phone away and looked at the screen of his phone as if it were at fault. He was just about to return to his show when the doorbell rang. Big Bob stood from his seat, each step toward the door feeling as if he were walking through water.

"Who is that, daddy?" he heard his daughter ask from upstairs. He could hear his wife walking down the stairs as well but said nothing as he opened the door. There, on their doorstep, was a basket with a baby girl fast asleep with papers in her grasp. Lifting the child, he removed the papers and barely glanced at the name written there. It was the child now in his arms that captivated his attention. She was a beautiful girl with a generous amount of wavy blonde hair, gem-like sapphire eyes, and alabaster skin.

"Bob?" his wife asked, looking at the her husband with curiosity. Olga stood behind her mother, blue eyes watching the sleeping child rather than her father. Big Bob couldn't blame her; the baby was the most important thing currently to be discussed. For now though...

"Olga, meet your little sister: Helga Pataki," he finally said, using the name printed on the paper as he held out the baby girl to his daughter.

 **Hey Arnold was my favorite show growing up, and I have a particular soft spot for Helga no matter how bizarre others find her. To me, she's a damn right Goddess! xD As for American Dragon, well, I'm personally in love with Jake and the growth he went through during the show. This story may not be my first priority, but it most definitely will be updated as soon as I can get it done. Be prepared, my lovely doves!**

 **~Fenyx**


	2. Change and Tension

**Pairings: Gerald/Phoebe, Spud/Stacey, Kyle/Trixie (so far)**

 **Rating: T (for now)**

 **Warnings: Mentions of child neglect and alcohol usage.**

 **Beta: (Have none at the moment.)**

 **Hi guys!**

 **I totally forgot to add this in the first chapter, so I'll be mending that mistake right now:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or American Dragon: Jake Long, if I did there is no way they would have ended the way they did and left fans so unsatisfied!**

 **I'm not the sort of person to think the whole story ahead; in fact, it's going to be as much a surprise to me as it will be to you! My mind instantly came up with not only Chapter 2 but what will happen until Chapter 4, I only had to type it and put it up for all of you to read!**

 **Enjoy, my lovelies!**

March 18, 2001

A small sigh emanated from the blonde sprawled on the bed, a hand coming up to rest dramatically over her forehead. Another girl, clearly of Asian descent, watched her friend with an amused glint in her navy blue eyes.

"Would you like some insight?" she asked the blonde, sitting cross legged on the other side of the bed.

"What insight Phoebe, it's pretty darn obvious that I'm never going to get… ice cream… to like me," the blonde sighed, turning her head to avoid the knowing gleam in her best friend's blue eyes. Even after confessing her feelings to Arnold on the rooftop of the FTi building, she had yet to tell her best friend. Helga didn't want to relive the rejection, which is exactly what it was despite him outright saying it, especially not to Phoebe. She was her best friend, saw some vulnerable sides of her, but she didn't think she could stand it if Phoebe laughed at her.

"Well Helga, he doesn't know the real you," the Japanese-American started, ignoring the halfhearted glare sent her way, "You are complex and it would be years before Arnold finally understood you. And that's just it, Helga. We're only nine; we still have plenty of time to explore our feelings. There's no need to rush just yet." As usual, Phoebe was right, but Helga had loved Arnold since she was three years old. Sometimes, having an unrequited love was simply heartbreaking. She had to watch as Arnold fell in love with other girls, pined after them, when she wanted his attention on herself.

"You're right, but it doesn't stop the heartache," the blonde whispered, turning her head to look at her best friend. Phoebe's eyes widened momentarily, taking in the pain that was so evident in Helga's sapphire-blue eyes. She knew that Helga kept most things close to her heart, but it was moments like this, when she exposed her vulnerability, that she knew how much the girl before her really trusted her.

"That's why I'm here," Phoebe told her, voice soft as she reached down and placed her hand in Helga's own, "To assist you when it all becomes too much, to advise you when you ask it of me." And nothing more was said as they threaded their fingers together and settled further into the blue bedspread. They simply looked up at the cream-colored ceiling, both lost in their own thoughts.

 _'I just can't show myself, I can't risk anyone laughing at me for being in love with Arnold,'_ Helga thought, unconsciously tightening her hand around Phoebe's. The raven haired girl either didn't notice or decided not to comment, her own hand gently squeezing Helga's in a silent form of reassurance. Helga had said nothing to her best friend, but she hadn't been feeling very well lately. There was a tension within her that wouldn't ease no matter how hard she tried to rid herself of it.

"Why won't it go away?" she whispered, closing her eyes against the feeling of dread that was always present within the pit of her stomach. It had been happening ever since the beginning of the month, always present but more prominent in the presence of her family. She had noticed it a week back, her mother and father had both been home despite how early in the afternoon it was.

-00000-

 _School had just gotten out and Helga was on her way home. She was planning on taking some extra cash from the jar inside the cabinet near the fridge and meet Phoebe down at Slausen's. It had become sort of a ritual between both girls during the week. They would go down to Slausen's every Monday through Friday and then head down to Phoebe's to complete any homework they might have. Anything that kept her away from her home was for the best in her opinion._

 _However, her plans changed when she caught sight of her father's car in the driveway. Helga's brow furrowed, curiosity and irritation clearly displayed on her young face as she walked into her house. She slammed the door behind her, uncaring of the yelling that was sure to ensure from Big Bob for her lack of decorum._

 _"Helga? Is that you?" Miriam's voice questioned from the kitchen. Rolling her eyes, Helga strode into the kitchen and crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"No, I'm a burglar," she replied in a sarcastic drawl, raising a brow as if challenging her mother to reprimand her. She, however, wasn't expecting the warm chuckle that reached her ears or the bright smile on Miriam's face._

 _"How silly, Helga. I was hoping you'd be home right after school," her mother said, turning her back on her only to return and place a plate before her, "I'd made you a small snack in case you were hungry."_

 _Helga could do nothing but gape at the chicken tenders and tater tots on her plate, two chocolate chip cookies placed to the side a little ways off from the blot of ketchup. No one could really blame her. Her mother wasn't exactly the best in the entire world. Usually she was completely inebriated due to her alcohol laced smoothies, and when she was sober she wasn't entirely coherent. So to say she was shocked would be an understatement._

 _"Helga, honey, are you alright?" Helga blinked before looking up at the woman she was sure wasn't her mother if her actions were anything to go by._

 _"Yeah, I'm okay Miriam," she replied, her eyes still on the plate before her. Had she been looking up she would have noticed the flash of hurt that flashed in her mother's eyes before it vanished._

 _"Well, eat up, sweetheart. Your father wanted us to go out tonight," the woman told her before she left the shocked blonde behind on the kitchen table._

-00000-

And the day had only continued to be more surreal for Helga. Her father had been more than kind to her, even buying her some new clothes when they were at the mall. Helga had been reluctant to head home after that day, and she had reason to be since her parent's strange behavior was beginning to unnerve her. She couldn't, however, ignore the fact that is also sort of pleased her.

"Helga? Are you alright?" Phoebe's soft voice broke through the sensation, bringing her back to the present. She looked away from the ceiling and locked her sapphire orbs with Phoebe's navy blues.

"It's nothing," she quickly said, using her free hand to try and massage the headache that was beginning to build. Honestly, thinking about her parent's strange behavior wasn't exactly healthy.

"Has it anything to do with your absence at Slausen's for the past week?" Phoebe's soft voice questioned, a delicate brow quirked when a scowl appeared on the blonde's face. She should have known that her best friend, of all people, would notice that she spent more time at home than usual.

"Miriam and Bob have been rather weird lately is all," she told her friend, internally scoffing at the major understatement that was, "Just forget I mentioned it, Pheebs."

"Forgetting," the raven haired girl obediently replied in a sing-song voice. It was a normal occurrence between the two. Others might not understand why intelligent, shy, and sweet Phoebe was friends with rude, violent, and cruel Helga but their friendship was their own. No one had to understand it, because they'd probably never be able to comprehend the complexities behind their companionship.

"Thanks Pheebs," Helga whispered as her friend reached over to turn off the light from the lamp. Her answer was a beaming grin from the other girl before darkness took over the room.

"Good night Helga."

"Good night Phoebe."

* * *

March 21, 2001

It was a usual Wednesday afternoon for the P.S.118 fourth graders. School had just let out and they had all convened at Gerald's Field for an afternoon of baseball. Helga had been a little worried she wouldn't be able to go, as her parents had been hogging her attention since the beginning of the month. So, imagine her surprise and slight disappointment when neither her mom nor dad had been home when she'd gotten out of school that day. Excited and slightly disappointed, though she pushed the latter aside to inspect later, she had made her way to Slausen's to meet up with Phoebe and head off to Gerald's Field.

And now, they were all waiting on Helga to throw the ball as Arnold came up to bat.

"You're not gonna hit it Arnold, why don't you just walk away now!" Harold shouted from his position on the outfield.

"You can do it, man!" Gerald yelled, rooting for his best friend despite his track record in baseball. Arnold was known for beaning someone whenever he came up to bat. Helga remembered very well when she had been victim to one of his poor attempts at hitting the ball. She'd ended up with temporary amnesia which had lasted up until the very next morning. However, she had been so utterly elated by the attention Arnold had paid her that she continued the amnesiac charade for a few days. She had done many things in the past few years to try and get closer to Arnold, but they never had the desired effect. Hardly anything ever changed between the two.

"Will you all shut up so I can throw the damn thing already!" she cried, succeeding in hushing the field as she looked at Arnold just a few yards across from her. Her sapphire eyes met emerald and she internally swooned at the determination within their depths. It was one thing she loved about the blonde boy, and her grip on the ball slackened for a moment.

"Helga!"

She jumped at the sound of her name, the ball slipping from her grasp and falling onto the mound beneath her feet. The others turned in the direction of the street where Big Bob was waiting in his car.

"Dad?"

The word slipped out of her mouth before she could process it, but she didn't miss the glint in Big Bob's eyes. She was unable to decipher the emotion before it vanished. A little ways off, Phoebe was watching with curious navy orbs as her gaze flickered between her best friend and her father. Not once, in her entire life, had Helga ever used that word. Especially not when it came to Big Bob.

Only two other people were on the same wavelength as Phoebe, both glancing at one another but unable to answer the questions they saw in the other's eyes. Gerald and Arnold weren't as close to Helga as Phoebe. No surprise considering how much Helga loved picking on them both, Arnold being her main target of course. However, they both knew about the animosity in the Pataki household, and Helga never bothered to hide her resentment for her parents and sister.

"Come on Helga, we have to get home!" Big Bob hollered, opening the passenger door despite his daughter having made no move toward the car. Arnold glanced at Helga, watching the indecision flash across her face before her legs moved towards her father. He couldn't help the wave of concern that coursed through him as he watched her, his brows furrowing as she closed the door behind her and drove off with Big Bob. Something about the entire scene had seemed kind of final, like the calm before the storm.

Ever since his encounter with Helga on top of the FTi building, he had been unable to withhold his sudden fascination with her. They had both decided to forget the whole incident, deeming it 'heat of the moment' and not really all that relevant. But Arnold was unable to forget what happened. Helga had told him she loved him.

 _She_ loved _him_.

 _Helga G. Pataki_ loved _him_.

It wasn't something he could deem unimportant. The whole event had caught him off guard, but he'd had months to reevaluate the whole situation. Helga had been more unbearable than usual, increasing her bullying twice more than usual. She really did seem to want to forget what had happened all those months back. Arnold didn't love Helga, he knew that for a fact. He was only nine years old and she had far more years on him in terms of affection, but he did care about her. Ever since he had caught a glimpse of the real her, he had been unable to keep himself from watching her. Arnold wanted to know the real person behind her façade, because he knew there was more to her than just a cruel bully. He had seen it.

"Hey man, what do you think that was about?" Arnold jumped slightly, looking to his right where his best friend now stood. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he was surrounded by his friends.

"I honestly have no idea, Gerald," he told him, looking away and locking eyes with Helga's best friend. Instantly, his body straightened and he motioned with his hand for them to leave the group. With a small shake of her head and an apologetic smile, the raven haired girl left the crowd surrounding him and exited the field.

Helga was her best friend, and Phoebe was sure there was something that was going to happen that she wouldn't like. When it came to Helga her instincts were always right. With a determined air, she walked along the sidewalk to her house, ready to wait for a call she knew she would receive. Whatever came of it, however, was a mystery even to her.

 **Alright! Here's Chapter 2! I'll post Chapter 3 up sometime next week. Honestly, we won't see Jake until Chapter 4, but I have so many plans that I'm honestly itching to put into motion! I'm going surprise all of you as much as I'm going to surprise myself!**

 **I'm honestly unsure of the pairing just yet, and I'm not going to rule in favor of what others want. This is my story and whatever direction it takes then so be it! I'm both an Arnold/Helga shipper as much as a Jake/Rose shipper so who knows what will come of this!**

 **Until next time, my lovelies!**

 **~Fenyx**


	3. Revelations

**Hi there everyone!**

 **I know I began changing** **The "Dead" Champion** **into a multi-chapter fic, but I'm really involved in this story so it will be my first priority. Besides, I've been watching American Dragon: Jake Long and I just had the urge to begin typing the third chapter. I already planned what I would place in it, but I was immensely pleased with the new ideas that popped into my head! Unfortunately, we won't see Jake until the fourth chapter. So, hoping that you'll find this chapter just as intriguing as I did, on with the reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or American Dragon: Jake Long, no matter how much I wish I did.**

March 21, 2001

The drive was quiet, which Helga was not accustomed to after the many hours her parents spent talking with her the last few weeks. There had hardly been a quiet moment in the house since they did a complete 180 and began showering her with attention. Their sudden mood change was still a bit startling, but she had found herself getting used it and even liking it. So, the sudden silence and obvious tension in the air was more than a little unsettling. Biting her lower lip, she turned her head to look out her window. They were driving at a sedate pace, allowing her a clear view of the homes and people as they passed by. It didn't take her long to realize that they were taking the long way home, the same route she used every day to prolong her stay outside of the house. Squaring her shoulders, she swiveled in her seat and turned to look at her father.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, the usual snark in her voice. However, it wasn't hard to note the concern laced in her voice if someone paid attention to it. Big Bob seemed to have noticed, because his body visibly sagged before her very eyes. He looked much older than he was, his eyes suddenly very tired. The obvious show of vulnerability only served to further put Helga on edge.

"It isn't that anything is wrong exactly," he started, hesitating slightly as he looked at the blonde girl from the corner of his eye, "There's someone at home that you have to meet, Helga. I can't tell you everything because I honestly know next to nothing about this situation, but he can-"

"What situation?" Helga asked, not caring in the least that she had interrupted her father. Her question only seemed to age him further. For once in her life Helga was beginning to fear for her father's health.

"I can't tell you, Helga," he started, taking a deep breath as he looked over at her, "But it will be incredibly shocking for you. Just do me a favor and listen to the end before you judge any of us." Furrowing her brow in confusion, the young blonde merely looked out the window without a word to Big Bob. That feeling that had been present for the last few weeks was more prominent now. She closed her eyes against the sensation of dread, turning her mind to her beloved Arnold. All it took was his name alone to start her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

 _'I love him so much,'_ she thought, her hand unconsciously reaching up to stroke the pink ribbon tied into her hair. A small smile found its way onto her lips and she leaned back against the headrest. The pink ribbon was her greatest possession, her proof of her love for Arnold. Although she had many poems dedicated to her football headed love, it was the ribbon that had started her true affection for him. The memory of that day was ingrained in her memory, forever tattooed into her heart.

-00000-

 _They had paid her no mind, wanting to spend their time listening to another of her older sister's compositions rather than see her safely off to preschool. It hadn't been the first time she had been ignored in favor of Olga, but that day had marked the day Helga would stop relying on her family for anything. She was in front of the preschool, her clothes soaked with mud and rain which still pounded her three year old frame, her lunch had also been stolen by an alley dog. Her blue eyes looked at the door, fear and sorrow present in her sapphire orbs while the rain continued to pour down on her._

 _'Would it have been so hard for them to come with me?' she asked herself, shivering from the cold while her eyes strayed from the door to her feet. Her mind was already conjuring up consequences for not attending that day and heading off to wallow in the park. Before any action could be taken, she suddenly took notice of the absence of pounding rain on her body. Confused by that, she looked up only to find herself gazing into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. It was a boy, possibly her age, holding up a blue umbrella to shelter her from the rain. There was a warm smile on his face, directed at her of all people. Helga could feel heat rush to her face, unable to comprehend the situation before her._

 _"I like your bow," he told her, walking to the front door with her by his side, "Because it's pink like your pants." And with that one sentence, he walked into the building and left her outside. She could feel her heart racing, committing his voice and his words to memory as she watched him place his raincoat on the rack. Pressing her hands against the glass, a soft sigh escaped her lips, her eyes slightly fluttering as she watched him make his way further away from her. She could feel it, the affection already blossoming within her at the first person to ever show her kindness._

-00000-

So last in memory was Helga that she didn't notice when the car stopped in the driveway. A large hand shaking her young body was what pulled her out of her thoughts. Turning to face Big Bob, she couldn't help the concern that once more built up within her at the uncertainty on his face.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, her voice tentative in a way it never had been around her family. Helga had learned the hard way to close herself off from her emotions, to hide them when it came to her family. Big Bob turned away from her, opening his door and gesturing for her to do the same. Hesitantly, Helga disembarked the car and made her way to the other side to stand beside her father. Strong arms wrapped around he before she could take a step forward, and she would have pulled away were it not for the subtle shudders that wracked the other's frame. It was strange for her, the display of vulnerability and affection from Big Bob, and she was beginning to dread whatever was awaiting her beyond the door.

"Just promise you won't judge us until you've heard everything," she heard against her ear. That didn't help at all with her ever growing fear, but she nodded nonetheless and took a deep breath when she was released. Carefully, she followed Big Bob into their house. She could feel the tension the moment the door closed behind her, sounding oddly loud in the still silence.

"Bob, is that you?" Miriam called out from the direction of the living room. Were it a normal day, Helga would have rolled her eyes and made a sarcastic remark about the question. However, she could barely utter a word as they turned a corner and stood in the doorway of the family room. The TV was off and Miriam was sitting in the couch, and Helga could make out the head of someone else in her father's recliner. However, there was no snapping on Big Bob's end and he simply joined his wife on the couch. Helga, unsure of what to do, simply remained by the doorway.

"Welcome to our home, Mr. Hunter," Big Bob greeted the man on the recliner, his eyes on the floor in front of him rather than the man himself. He knew better than to look at the man if he weren't being addressed, and Big Bob rather valued his life.

"Where is she, Mr. Pataki? I want to see her," was all the man said. Helga felt a chill run down her spine at the voice. Cold, deep, and utterly dark. She was both afraid and intrigued by the individual, especially since her father obviously thought of him as superior. That, in itself, told her to be wary of the man.

"Come here Helga and introduce yourself to Mr. Hunter," her father told her, looking at the blonde girl from beneath his lashes. Miriam, herself, had her head bowed but not as low as her husband. The situation was gradually becoming both irritating and confusing for the nine year old, but she did as she was told and walked forward to greet the mysterious stranger. Unlike her parents, she didn't bow her head and simply looked the man in the eyes. It was only years of suppressing feelings in her family's presence that kept her from reacting to his appearance. He was tall, that much was obvious even with him seated, and bald with ice blue eyes that seemed to bring out her deepest and darkest secrets with only a glance. It was his facial features though, strong and handsome with a full-body dragon encompassing the left side of his face, that caught her attention. His body, obviously fit and muscled, was clothed in an expensive black suit, a forest-green silk shirt visible due to the open coat. But the mark on his face, so similar to one on her own body, was what really kept her attention.

"You've grown much since the last time I saw you, Rose," Mr. Hunter said, cutting through the silence and keeping his eyes locked on the blonde before him. Helga's brow furrowed, confusion evident in her sapphire orbs at the name. The man obviously took note of the emotion if the smirk on his lips was any indication. "I see they've told you nothing about who you are," he continued, glancing over at the elder Patakis. Both her parents jumped in their seats, Miriam's body shaking with what Helga guessed was repressed fear. Big Bob, himself, was looking more than a bit hesitant.

"Please, Mr. Hunter-"

"Why keep it from her?" he interrupted Miriam, locking his blue eyes with Helga's mother, "I never once forbid you from telling her anything; I only asked that you care for her while I sorted out some... issues."

Helga looked between her parents and the man, questions upon questions building the further they conversed. Something was happening, something that had been building for years, and the trepidation building in her body was trying to warn her to run. But Helga was too curious to heed the warning. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and looked to the couch where Big Bob and Miriam were looking at the man. Helga didn't bother to even spare another glance at him, he seemed content enough to watch the events unfold before him.

"What is he talking about? Care for me? What have you been keeping from me? What's going on? Who am I?" she asked them, asking the first questions that popped into her head. She tried to keep her emotions in check, but she could hear the panic in her own voice. There was no doubt in her mind that they themselves could hear it, too. Her parents glanced at one another, a silent conversation seemingly passing between them, before they turned back to look at her. Big Bob's eyes were gazing into her own, reminding her of her promise and she forced her body to relax.

"It's better to get it over with," Mr. Hunter told them, resting his head on the palm of his hand as he watched them, "I have much to do and you have very little time." Big Bob simply nodded, taking the message as it came, before turning back to Helga.

"This might be difficult for you to believe, especially considering how we treated you the past few years, but-"

"We love you," Miriam interrupted her husband, her brown eyes looking at Helga with affection she had hidden for the past ten years, "But we were so afraid to become attached to you. It was difficult not to though. You were always so independent and stubborn and headstrong. Loving you was inevitable." Helga looked between her parents, unable to comprehend what they were telling her. It was just so frustrating how they just wouldn't tell her what was happening. There was more to the story than that, she knew there was something much bigger than their hidden affections for her.

"Why? Why would you need to pretend I don't exist? Why would you be afraid to get close to _your own daughter_?" she asked them, her voice just barely above a whisper. The anxiety within her body was beginning to build faster and faster, becoming uncomfortable as she waited for them to reply. Miriam looked down at her lap, twisting her fingers while Big Bob simply held her to his chest.

"We were afraid to become attached... because you're not our daughter," he told her, effectively freezing Helga even as he continued, "Your biological parents died shortly after your birth, and you were given to us to care for you until your tenth birthday."

"We knew we weren't going to keep you, and we wanted to lessen any pain on both our parts by keeping you at a distance. But... we love you, and it was only recently that we came to realize we should have treasured your short presence rather than isolate you," Miriam put in, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks, "We just wanted some pleasant memories with you." Helga could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage, painful and loud, while her body was wracked with shivers. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know how she was supposed to react, but she just had to know...

"Who am I?" she managed to choke out, clenching her hands at her side to keep herself from breaking something. Or breaking down into a sobbing mess. At this point she had no idea what she wanted to do, her emotions were raging within her in a way that left her confounded.

"Rose," a deep, cold voice answered, making her shift her conflicted sapphire eyes to Mr. Hunter, "Your name is Rose Hunter. My niece." Big Bob and Miriam's heads snapped up to look at the man, that revelation being as surprising to them as it was to Helga.

"Why did you leave me here then, if you're my uncle?" she asked him, rage beginning to surface at the man that sat comfortably in the recliner. He had come into her life and turned everything upside down in mere minutes, and Helga was unable to feel anything else but anger at the stranger.

"Your parents had just died. There was much for me to do. I'm a very busy man and what I do for a living is very dangerous. Your parents knew this, they worked with me after all, and they still entrusted you to me even if they wanted you away from their lifestyle," he explained, his ice blue eyes never wavering from her burning gaze.

"Dangerous? What did they do?" Helga asked, desperation to know about her real parents overwhelming anything else she felt.

"You will find out in due time. What they did runs in your blood," he replied, his eyes unwavering as they stared her down. Helga continued the staring contest even while her mind was raging within her to ask more questions.

 _'My parents... my real parents are dead,'_ she thought, feeling an unbearable sorrow weighing down upon her. She hadn't known them, didn't know their names or what they looked like, but she was beginning to feel a sort of fondness for them. _'They wanted to protect me from their career, and they still left me in the care of someone who lived among their dangerous life. I need to know... I want to feel closer to them.'_ Determination swelled within her, evident in her azure orbs.

"I want to follow in their footsteps. Please, I want to live the life they did," she declared, straightening when she noticed the proud gleam light up the icy orbs of her uncle. Helga wanted to please him, she wanted to know what her parents had done. If it was dangerous, why didn't they leave? Whatever it was, she planned to satisfy her yearning by becoming exactly what they had been.

"I rather hoped you would say that. Your parents did what they did despite the danger because it was their destiny," he told her, gesturing to the dragon-shaped birthmark on her right palm and wrist. Helga looked down at her hand, jumping slightly when a larger and tanned one took hold of the appendage, "This mark is important to our cause; it's proof that you are meant to be part of something bigger."

"Wait a minute! You just said it was dangerous! I'm not letting Helga-!"

"Rose," the blonde nine year old said, turning cold sapphire eyes to Miriam, "My name is Rose and I will do what my parents did before me." Miriam looked at her with wide eyes, new tears beginning to brim in the brown orbs that Helga now realized were nothing like her own. Miriam had wide set brown eyes, similar to Olga's, and Big Bob had hooded hazel eyes. It was a wonder that she had never questioned the difference compared to her own round-almond blue eyes.

"Hel- Rose, at least let us-"

"What? Explain?" Mr. Hunter sneered, gently pushing Helga toward the doorway, "Pack your bags, Rose, you'll be staying with me at my current place. We'll be leaving for New Orleans the day after your birthday." Nodding, Helga made her way out of the living room and up the stairs. She didn't bother to look back. Even if they argued, there was no doubt in her mind that the Patakis would be unable to stop her uncle from taking her. Closing the door to her room, she looked about the space and couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia. They had been treating her better in the past few weeks, and she couldn't deny that she had liked the attention they'd bestowed upon her.

 _'They lied to me, ignored me and pushed me away. Can I really blame them for their actions when I've been doing the same thing to Arnold?'_ Pulling out a suitcase from under her bed, she moved toward her drawer and begun placing her clothes within it. _'New Orleans, huh... That means no more Phoebe, no more Arnold...'_ She pulled a locked from the collar of her dress, opening it to look upon the face of Arnold. The locket was new, with a slim white-gold chain and heart-shaped locket with sapphires and emeralds framing the heart. She had seen it the day Miriam had taken her shopping and the next thing Helga knew it was hers.

"We will soon be apart, my flaxen-haired angel. No more will I have the privilege of gazing into your beautiful verdant eyes, or the honor of watching the envious sun dance across your tawny locks. My heart yearns for you, weeps at the very thought of leaving you. Alas, my love, I must part from your heavenly presence. Someone such as I does not deserve to even grace the very street you walk on. My gorgeous, compassionate love, I hope to someday be able to express my feelings to you. Even with the knowledge that I will soon be torn from your side, I cannot bring myself to burden you with my affections for you. But... maybe someday..." she gasped, gently placing the locket back within her dress. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, causing her near physical pain to continue what she was doing.

And she could understand why Big Bob and Miriam had decided to change their ways when they realized she'd be gone soon. Helga was now pondering doing the same thing now that she realized what was going to happen. _'The least I can do is make these last few days the best I can imagine. Especially considering that I want to at least let Phoebe know I appreciate her.'_ With that thought, she moved on to her closet and began placing more clothes into the suitcase. She smiled at the new garments, feeling her heart swell at the reminder of why they had been given to her.

 _'They love me... and I'm leaving them today.'_ That thought left her oddly depressed as she opened a gym bag and placed her many journals of poetry within it. Besides her clothes, her locket, journals, and books she had nothing else to take. Hardly anything within her room really held any true personal meaning to her. Hefting the sports bag on her shoulder, she pulled the suitcase along and closed the door to her room with a finality that stunned her.

*-*HA!AD:JK*-*

Helga made her way down the stairs, the suitcase thumping loudly behind her with each step she took. Big Bob and Miriam were waiting by the front door with Mr. Hunter. Both the Patakis were staring at the other man with wary eyes, but their gaze shifted to her the minute she stopped at the foot of the stairs. They said nothing, both looking at her with a vulnerability that was still rather odd for Helga to see. She didn't know who moved first, but she soon found herself crushed between Miriam and Big Bob in a hug that she quickly reciprocated.

"We're so sorry, we should have told you sooner," Big Bob whispered into her blonde locks, his fingers threading through the golden strands. Miriam nodded against her shoulder, and Helga could feel the tears that were quickly being soaked into the fabric of her dress.

"We should have cherished you while we had you," Miriam choked out, pulling back to place a kiss on Helga's forehead. The affection shook Helga to her core, bringing tears to her own eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"There's not much to apologize for. It's not like I didn't push people away to keep hurt at bay," she mumbled the last part. If they had heard it they said nothing and simply pulled back.

"Will she still be attending school before she leaves?" Big Bob asked, placing a hand on Helga's shoulder as they turned to face Mr. Hunter. He had remained silent throughout the exchange. He didn't seem to be in any rush to leave and simply leaned against the wall beside the door.

"She will until I have properly finished the paperwork to transfer her elsewhere," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest and stepping away from the wall. He bypassed them and took hold of Helga's belongings. Nothing needed to be said. It was time for them to go.

"Will we see her before you depart?" Miriam asked, a desperate gleam in her eyes as she looked upon Helga's uncle. The silence stretched for a long while, everyone waiting with bated breath for the answer to Miriam's question. If Helga knew him better she would have said he was amused by the suspense he'd created.

"You will. However, once we leave it will be her choice to continue any communication with you," he told them. Miriam and Big Bob smiled, already coming up with plans for Helga's last few days in Hillwood. They were going to create new memories, be a family despite the fact that Helga wasn't theirs. The Patakis hugged the young blonde one more time, promising to pick her up for school tomorrow. Uncle Thorton, as the man had insisted she called him, would be rather busy for the next few days before their departure, so Big Bob and Miriam would be in charge of dropping her off and picking her up from school.

The Patakis stood on the doorstep, watching Helga get into the car with her uncle and drive away. They stayed there for a good ten minutes even after the car was long gone. Big Bob held his wife close to his chest, stroking her back in soothing circles as he led her into their home. Neither of them noticed the young man who had watched the departure with curious eyes.

 **I get that Big Bob and Miriam are completely OOC, but I honestly never liked the way they treated Helga. I decided to give a reason behind their neglect in a way that would give Helga some insight herself. Besides, this will not be the last time Helga is in Hillwood. The Patakis will see her again. As for the Huntsman, I know he's not really her uncle and that her parents were never part of the Hunstclan, but I have my reasons for writing the story the way I am. I'm going to delve deep into the characters, and the new tie I'm placing between Helga and the Huntsman will play a major role in the plot. Just be patient with me and I hope you'll stick around long enough to see what will come of my little plot twists.**

 **Also, starting the next chapter, Helga will be referred to as Rose from then on. Just decided to announce it so it won't confuse anyone in the future.**

 **Can anyone guess who it was that watching the Patakis? Whoever figures it out first will be part of the story. After all, Helga/Rose will need a friend in the Huntsclan, someone who helps her through her training and worries. So, get ready to see an OC in this story!**

 **Remember that reviews make me update faster^-^!**

 **~Fenyx**


End file.
